


[珀西韦斯莱x你] Light

by Yuzhige



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuzhige/pseuds/Yuzhige
Summary: *玻璃糖**一个重归于好的故事，只是过程比较漫长**略沙雕**不定期更新**长篇预警*严重OOC，略狗血新手预警隔天早上，你望着级长宿舍的床幔发呆，心里对昨天晚上挑衅珀西的行为感到无比后悔，对于你是怎么来到级长宿舍的，你只模糊记得珀西问你为什么不生气，你回答得是什么来着？你越想头越疼，索性把这件事丢到一边，重新滚进珀西怀里。
Relationships: Percy Weasley/You





	1. Chapter 1

木屋被风吹的吱吱作响，你沉默的听着窗外的风声，仿佛屋里发生的一切与你无关。  
烛光跳跃，对面人的影子一直延伸到墙壁上，和你的影子一起，随着火苗轻轻晃动。  
你用力嗅嗅鼻子，空气里还残留着淡淡的伏加特的味道。  
对面的人终于开口，声音低沉而沙哑：“你不打算解释一下吗？”  
你没看说话的人，只是轻轻的笑了一下，窗外的风雪肆虐，你看着已经结冰的窗户，心想：天真冷啊。  
“你知不知道，就差一点，你...你就...”珀西显然成功的被你激怒了，你注意到，他的声音在颤抖。  
扭头，房间里烛光昏暗，有一层浅浅的光晕笼在珀西身上，你看不清他的表情。  
“今天多谢你了。” 转身，看着你们两个人的影子慢慢交织在一起，你轻轻的吐出这句话，心里说不上是什么滋味，顿了顿，你继续道：“只是，级长大人的手伸得真长，我们已经分手了。”  
“谁说的？”珀西的声音猛地一高。  
“你信我吗？”  
你没听见答复。只看见两条影子交织在一起，一动不动。

当你走出三把扫帚间时，天已经完全阴下来了，深吸一口气，你把斗篷系得更紧一些，转身踏入大雪中。

其实，你可以在三把扫帚间过夜一晚的，但是介于今天发生的事，你实在不愿在这里久留。

今天下午，你原本只是想喝一杯暖洋洋的黄油啤酒，谁知斯莱特林最早分化成Alpha的莱恩•斯维特 不知抽了什么风，非要拉着你证明你是一个Omega, 要不是珀西匆匆赶到，你这会儿恐怕早就....

你的确是个Omega，只是分化的较晚，并且平时都用抑制剂藏得很好。

“你拦着我干什么，Omega不就是生来让我们干的？啧，你真应该看看刚才她那副梨花带雨的骚样。 ”  
你闭上眼，把斯维特的话从脑子里丢出去，继续深一步浅一步的往前走。

这件事要从四个多月前说起，学校里不知怎得开始流传出你和拉文克劳的威尔曼的恋情故事，这个故事曲折悲伤，有模有样，让你听了都忍不住想拿笔写下一篇洋洋洒洒的《高冷学霸爱上我之逃婚九十九次》， 而故事似乎有些不受控制的发展成你抛弃温柔学长，转身投入另一个有钱人的怀抱的走向。随后，更多的受害人出现了：拉文克劳的汤姆•杰尔顿， 布斯巴顿的奎因•斯坦科， 甚至有斯莱特林的德拉科•马尔福和赫奇帕奇的塞德里克•迪戈里。

其实，塞德里克挺好的，你一度考虑过写一篇《先婚后爱之学长请再爱我一次》，甚至你还询问过安吉丽娜的意见。  
而结果当然是安吉丽娜如往常一样赏你一记爆栗并痛斥了你一顿：  
“你整天乱想这种乱七八槽的东西干什么？别人往你身上泼脏水，你不急着洗干净反而往泥坑里跳，你脑子有坑吗？”  
你熟练的抱住自己的头，委屈巴巴道：“可塞德里克真的很帅嘛...”  
“闭嘴！！”第二记爆栗砸到你头上，你闭上眼，试图用手挡住安吉丽娜因为暴怒而喷出的口水。  
咦，怎么这么安静？  
你睁开眼，看见面前有些熟悉的背影，意外道：“珀西？”

珀西转过身，脸上面无表情的重复了一遍你的话：“塞德里克真的很帅吗？”  
不知道是不是你的听错了，最后三个字他似乎是咬紧后槽牙才蹦出来的。

你直觉不好的往后退一步，露出讨好的笑容：“没你帅，真没你帅。”语毕，还可怜兮兮的眨眨眼，就差在脸上写六个大字：我说的是实话。

珀西看见你这副表情，赌气似的把头扭到一边，嘴角却不受控制的向上扬。你悄悄松口气，继续不怕死的问他：“那你觉得这个主意怎么样嘛？”

珀西的脸比刚才黑的更吓人了。

接着，你被格兰芬多级长开了小灶，理由美名其曰：探讨小说三要素。地点：图书馆。时间：下午八点。

下午七点五十，你打算冒着被伍德训一顿的风险悄悄溜回寝室，你才不相信珀西会好心的和你探讨小说三要素呢，嘿嘿嘿，格兰芬多女寝室可以自动屏蔽男生，看他到时候怎么抓到你。

想到这儿，你就忍不住想象珀西黑着脸的样子，看他黑脸应该还挺好玩的。

五分钟后，你皮笑肉不笑的看着站在你面前的人，嘟囔道：“你一点都不可爱。”  
珀西皱眉：“你在说什么？我们该去图书馆了。”

图书馆对于你来说，丝毫不亚于斯内普在大部分格兰芬多心里的地位，你一脸不情愿的看着珀西：“我们真的要去图书馆吗？不是吧，我今天上午只是随口说着玩儿的。”  
珀西板着脸：“我们去探讨一下你的学习态度和你对迪戈里先生的态度。”

啧啧啧，你在心里咂嘴，这醋味怎么这么大呢？  
想了想，你挂上软糯糯的笑容，一只手指钩住珀西挽起的袖口轻轻晃动：“我不想去嘛～”  
珀西不为所动的把你的手扒拉下来。

你看着珀西生闷气的样子，忍不住想逗逗他，转念一想，不行，今天逗他，明天就逗不成了，还是先把自家级长哄好再说吧。  
想到这儿，你站得离珀西近了些，看着珀西依旧板着脸不动，你在心里嘀咕了一句装古板的同时右手拉开衣领，露出粉红色的腺体，完全暴露的腺体被冰凉的空气刺激得猛地一缩，不受控制一般散出淡淡的橘子香气。

珀西不出意料的想往后退步，被你一把拽住。  
“级长大人，我对待学习的态度很认真的，不信我证明给你看。”你眉眼弯弯的看着珀西，刚想伸手揉一下自己的腺体，珀西眼疾手快的一把将你抱在怀里，顺便将你的衣领拉高， 把橘子香气的源头遮得严严实实。  
你顺从的靠在珀西怀里，刻意无视珀西粗重的喘息声，眉眼仍是弯弯的抬头问：“级长大人，我们还去图书馆吗？”

隔天早上，你望着级长宿舍的床幔发呆，心里对昨天晚上挑衅珀西的行为感到无比后悔，对于你是怎么来到级长宿舍的，你只模糊记得珀西问你为什么不生气，你回答得是什么来着？ 

你越想头越疼，索性把这件事丢到一边，重新滚进珀西怀里。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 忘记补充了哈，这一部和晴空万里的时间线和背景是一样的哦。

当你回到霍格沃茨时，天已经完全黑了，你站在门口回头看，风雪没有丝毫减弱的意思。阿丘，你冷不丁的打了个喷嚏，揉揉鼻子，你突然有些发愁。

要是明天风雪还不停，珀西要怎么回来呢？

想到这儿，你拍拍自己的脑袋，人家作为格兰芬多最聪明的人之一，还需要发愁雪天不好走？

阿丘！！

你无比郁闷的继续揉着鼻子，自从分化成Omega，自己免疫力的确下降不少。

“我说你们格兰芬多都这么没头没脑的吗？”熟悉的声音从身后传过来，“这么冷的天，你居然傻不啦叽的回来了，啧啧啧啧啧。”

你扭头对德拉科 马尔福翻白眼：“马尔福，我什么时候和你这么熟了？”  
金发的小少爷嫌弃的摆摆手，顺便送了你一个烘干咒：“我只是不希望再次上演格兰芬多队的宝贝击球手还没上场就一头栽下的悲剧，你们队长肯定又该冲着我发脾气。”

你听了这话，脸颊有些发烫，马尔福说的是三年级的时候，你刚一上场就被游走球打中肩膀，摔得鼻青脸肿的事，伍德对此发了好大的脾气。想到伍德，你的脖子就是忍不住一缩。

德拉科显然和你一个想法，脸色有些发白的咳了一声，好奇道：“你是怎么回来的？”  
“走回来的呗。”你并不想回答这个问题，翻白眼道：“你现在最好离我远一点。”

德拉科一愣，随即满不在乎的摇头道：“嗨，行得正坐得直，我不信那样的话。”  
你听了这话，心里感慨，面上却是一笑：“你倒是想的开。”

“算了算了。”德拉科打着哈哈结束了这个尴尬的话题，你们二人沉默的并肩走了一会儿，你突然好奇道：“马尔福，你今天怎么这么闲？”

按照平时的时间点，这会儿应该是格兰芬多和斯莱特林日常掐架时间，只是今天所有人都去霍格莫德村了，这位...不会没人可怼所以干巴巴的找你聊天吧？

你这个问题问出口，德拉科突然换上害羞的模样，一向注意形象的大少爷这会儿居然冲着你嘿嘿傻笑。  
你看着德拉科的样子，脑子里突然炸出两个字：变！态！  
好在德拉科在一瞬间恢复了清醒，重新挂上你熟悉的表情，语气一如既往的欠揍：“本少爷关心同学，不行吗？”

你丢给他一个巨大的白眼。

德拉科也不介意，继续道：“珀西怎么没和你一起回来呀？”  
“闭嘴，我和他已经分手了。”你在这一刻突然理解了哈利和马尔福的日常，瞪着他道：“有你这么套近乎的吗？”  
铂金小少爷装傻：“什么套近乎？”

你继续翻白眼：“你不就是想问我有没有看到哈利嘛？用得着这样？”  
铂金少爷跳脚嚷道：“谁，谁问你这个了？”

“那你脸红干嘛？”  
“谁，谁脸红了？” 说完，德拉科一跺脚，目光躲闪的看了你一眼，转身就要走。

得，这还是个纯情少年，你拽住德拉科的袍子，想告诉他在哪儿碰见的哈利，德拉科却不想听你说话，他往前挣，你往后拉，只听“刺啦”一声，你们两个同时停住了动作，大眼瞪小眼的看着你手里的袍子碎片。

空气一下子变得很安静。

你趁着德拉科还没反应过来，飞快的将袍子碎片塞到德拉科手里，丢下一句“我今天在三把扫帚间碰见了哈利，他点了一杯黄油啤酒。”后，拔腿就跑。

“维拉•克理斯，你他妈站住，老子要弄死你啊啊啊啊！！”

德拉科气急败坏的声音响彻整个廊厅。

等你不幸被德拉科追上，赔完不是又保证以后见面保持三米距离后，你发誓，以后，就算刀架在脖子上，你也不会撮合哈利和德拉科。

“你回来这么早？”当你垂头丧气的回到宿舍，看到安吉丽娜时，你有些意外。  
安吉丽娜一脸兴奋：“大哥，你家珀西也太残暴了。”  
你敲桌子：“说清楚。”  
“算了，”很显然，你的室友对这个话题并不感兴趣，安吉丽娜哀嚎一声扑到你床上，把脸埋进枕头里，声音听起来闷闷的：“你知不知道珀西罚了莱恩•斯维特两个星期的禁闭，斯莱特林这两个星期没法训练了。”

“唔，这对我们是好事。”你应了一声，和安吉丽娜并排躺下，莱恩•斯维特是斯莱特林的队长，队长不在，队员们怎么可能安心训练。

安吉丽娜嫌弃的把你推到一边，顺手扔给你一条被子：“别挨着我，我害怕，这么大个人了，连盖被子都不会，我靠，你你别扒拉我。”  
你把被子盖到二人的身上，在安吉丽娜的嚷嚷中熟练的抱着她的胳膊，嘟囔道：“这么晚了，你快睡觉吧。”

宿舍重新安静下了。

你做了一个很长的梦，梦见第一次与珀西正面交锋。

你无比头疼的看着面前的珀西，脸上一副要笑不笑的表情：“大哥，我只迟到了两分钟，你就当没看见行不行？”  
珀西看看近在咫尺的胖夫人画像，又看看你，还是那副一本正经的语调：“很抱歉维拉，这样会违反《级长权利守则》。”

你换上一副讨好的面孔：“级长先生，我请你吃太妃糖好不好嘛～”  
走廊里的灯很暗，你看见珀西的嘴角好像抽搐了一下。

就是现在，你对自己说。拔腿就朝胖夫人跑去。  
嘿嘿，你才抓不到我。

等一下，你感觉好像有什么东西钩住了你的衣领。  
你双手并用的往前扑腾，想要挣脱这股阻力，加油，胖夫人，我来了...来了...了....

珀西像提溜小鸡仔似的把你重新提溜到他面前。  
你有些尴尬的低下头盯着自己的脚尖，突然想起来在哪本书里写过：盯自己的脚尖是心虚的表现。

片刻沉寂后，珀西毫无感情的声音重新飘到你的耳朵里：“维克利多小姐，你的禁闭在本周三和下周三。”  
周三？你歪脑袋想了想....周三....不是魁地奇训练吗？

想到这儿，你眼疾手快的拉住欲转身离开的珀西的手，嘿嘿笑了两声。  
你清楚的看到珀西的身子一僵。  
这时你后知后觉到，自己拽了级长大人的手，还发出了猥琐又变态的笑声。

好在你脸皮够厚，看见珀西转过来赶紧重新挂上笑脸：“那个...级长先生，能不能把我的禁闭改到这周五啊？”

“不行!!”  
完了，你的心沉到了黑湖底，丝毫没有注意到珀西通红的脸颊。

你和珀西已经同窗了整整五年，虽然安吉丽娜一再嘱咐过，但你万万没想到自己能栽在珀西 韦斯莱的手里。

珀西 韦斯莱在去年成为了一个Alpha。  
你对此倒是不意外，在看到珀西是如何对待乔治和弗雷德以后，你就坚定不移的认为珀西会是一个Alpha。

话说，普通人对上这样强硬的alpha采取的措施一般是能避则避，但你完全不担心这个问题，因为...直到现在你都不知道你是个啥。

你的死党兼闺蜜安吉丽娜对此倒是担心了好一阵，甚至拽着你询问了麦格教授和邓布利多校长，对此得出的结果是：个人体质所导致分化期长短的不同。

“小娜，我不在意的。”  
“闭嘴，你要是分化成Omega就别想魁地奇训练了，要是以后在遇上一个花心的Alpha，你这还活不活。”安吉丽娜恨铁不成钢的赏了你一记爆栗。  
你默默抱着头缩成一团。

胖夫人和差点没头的尼克的交谈让你的思绪回到现实，你摆摆手道：“算了，我星期三去哪儿关禁闭？”

“.....”

“喂，你没事吧？” 你疑惑的看着珀西，发现他的脸泛着不正常的红潮。“你的脸怎么红成这样了？”

不知道是不是你的错觉，珀西听完你这话，脸似乎变得更红了。

片刻安静后，珀西慌张的摆摆手，结结巴巴撂下一句：“星期三来图书馆找，找我。”后，转身跑走了。

你看着他的背影，怎么觉得他的姿势有点仓皇出逃的架势？


End file.
